


The Next Step

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x15, Banter, Caitlin x Harry, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teasing, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After Barry tells Cisco and Caitlin he wants to use the cure on Cicada, they discuss the option open to them.Post 5x15.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> The flash I do not own, I just borrow the characters because honestly, then we can have Snowells and give this couple what they deserve. I do own any errors though. 
> 
> Post ep 5x15.

It's still early in the evening when he wanders into the lounge in search of her and he isn't at all expecting to walk into such a tense atmosphere. Except he does.  
  
"What's happened now?" It's not unusual question especially when aimed at any member of team flash because there always seems to be something that has happened.   
  
Caitlin swivels on her stool to face him. "Hi," she greets him softly and it's obvious she's happy to see him. Even though he's been here throughout he day and they've seend each other multiple times.   
  
Harry leans down to give her a quick kiss hello before looking between Barry and Cisco, waiting for a response to his question. There's a tense air lingering around them.   
  
Cisco sighs, offering up an explanation. "Barry wants to offer the meta human cure to Cicada."  
  
"And you disagree?"  
  
"I don't know what I think."  
  
Harry takes a moment to consider this new option available to them. It isn't long before he has his opinion. "Well, I think it's a smart move, offering it to him. He doesn't want his powers and it would stop further deaths, we've been searching for a chance, something to end this and maybe this is it."  
  
"But it has to be his choice, to take it. We agreed we would never use the cure as a weapon." Caitlin says, leaning into Harry's side. "Even against someone like Cicada."   
  
Harry nods and looks down at her. "And it doesn't have to be. All you can do is ask him. It's an option we didn't have before and it's one that should be explored."

"Do you think this could actually work? That he would take it?"

Barry shrugs, throwing up his hands. "If we can get him to take it, find the right words to convince him then maybe, this is exactly what we need to end this once and for all." 

"What do we have to lose by asking? Nothing. There's no disadvantage to gain here only an advantage." Harry injects, liking this idea. It had the merit to work, they just had to execute it perfectly.   
  
Cisco looks from the older man to Barry, the speedster staring back at them, waiting for an answer. "We should explore this, like Harry said. If this is the chance we need that could end this, then we should take it."  
  
Barry looks to Caitlin. "What about you?"  
  
"I think we should offer Cicada the cure."  
  
Barry let's out a sigh, obviously relieved that they weren't against his idea. "Great. I'm going to find Iris. We'll talk about this more later, as a team."  
  
Cisco offers a salute as the scarlet speedster makes his exit from the lounge.

"I wasn't expecting that." 

Caitlin turns to her best friend. "No, I wasn't either but it's a good idea."

Cisco looks thoughtful, obviously his mind turning over the idea.   
  
Harry senses the shift. "Heard you nearly got eaten by a shark today," he quips to Cisco, looking at him like the news is welcome and hilarious.

Though despite the jesting they both know it's not.    
  
Still the younger man waves a hand at himself. "As you can see I did not."  
  
Smirking, he turns his attention back to the woman who he had been in search of when he'd wander into the lounge. "How many of these have you had?" Harry asks Caitlin, taking the glass from her to bring it to his lips, taking a sip.  
  
"Why? Afraid you'll have to carry me home."  
  
"No," Harry smirks. "I like you when you're tipsy remember." There's more than a hint of flirtation to his words.  
  
"Oh, I know you do." Because when alcohol is involved, her seduction skills take a hit, still sexy but funnier in a brazen sort of way and slightly clumsy.   
  
Harry hands back her glass as she presses a kiss to his cheek.  
  
Cisco wonders if he's become invincible as he rolls his eyes. "Guys please, can you not." He's surprised by how normal this has become, his two friends settling seamlessly into a relationship. How easy it had been for the team to accept this change, for most though it had been obvious and a long time coming. He still enjoys the teasing moments though where he can pretend their public displays of affection, which isn't a great amount if he's honest, makes him uncomfortable.   
  
"Not what?" Harry asks, actually giving his friend his attention however briefly before he becomes distracted, only this time not by the woman at his side. "Are those Swedish fish? I love those."  
  
Cisco gives Caitlin a smug _'I told you so'_ look, who in return just rolls her eyes.    
  
Harry reaches over and takes a green one from the bowl.  
  
"Honestly..." she mutters at them both.   
  
Harry offers it to Caitlin who pushes away his hand. "No thank you, I'll stick to my grown up drink."  
  
"Suit yourself." Harry pops it into his mouth before reaching for another, or at least attempting too becuase Cisco snatches away the bowl.  
  
"Ah I think not dude. These are mine."  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share, Ramon?"  
  
"Of course," he replies smoothly. "I just don't want too."  
  
Caitlin snorts a laugh, looking up at Harry who huffs in mock annoyance.  
  
"Fine, keep your fish."  
  
"I will and I'll take my fish up to the cortex."  
  
"All the better," Harry says, turning to Caitlin, his eyes darkening as he looks down at her. "We can be alone at last."  
  
Cisco groans. "I honestly don't know who's worse at times, you two or Barry and Iris."

Really, there's no competition, Barry and Iris are like a hallmark ad. It's just another teasing moment in a long line of them between friends, family rather. 

"We just like to express our love."  
  
Cisco makes a show of gagging dramatically. "I think I'm gonna throw up."  
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes, as she takes a sip of her drink, just letting the two men get on with their banter.   
  
Cisco picks up his bowl and heads for the door. "See you lovebirds tomorrow."  
  
"Night!" Caitlin calls after him before she slaps Harry playfully on the chest. "You get far to much joy out of teasing him."  
  
Harry shrugs. "He makes it too easy, besides he teases us more than enough."  
  
"Hmm, talking about easy, why don't you take me home? It's been such a long day, I could use a helping hand to relax."  
  
Harry slips between her legs, his lips at her jaw. "A helping hand huh? Well that I can definitely do."  
  
"Perfect. Let's get out of here."  
  
Harry steps back so she can slip off her seat, he kisses her quick before reaching for her hand. It's time to take his woman home to relax. 

Because that's all they can do for now, whereas tomorrow the fight to defeat Cicada will continue.   
  
The end.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always it's much appreciated as is your feedback. I'm playing catch up with these post ep fics but we'll get there. Also an update for if only it were real will also be along shortly. Stay tuned for more Snowells.


End file.
